


Battered Blue

by PineappleandBlueberries1967



Series: Advetures in Gay Disasters [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, mentioned Logan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967
Summary: Roman agrees to help Patton bake. A lot can happen in the span of a few hours.(The title is a pun bc BATTER like cake mix I swear there's no angst here! Well,,, not much anyway ;) )





	Battered Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! The third instalment! After being uninspired for a while I got it d o n e and I'm so happy!

Roman had taken to spending a ridiculous amount of time outside of the apartment. He’d gone on at least 12 walks, and visited his gym every day. It was obvious that the others were catching on, judging from the odd looks he kept getting, but he had to do this, otherwise he’d explode. It was bad enough hopelessly crushing on Logan, but now that Dee was in the picture he’d been struggling as twice as much. Especially when the two of them were together. The other day, as Dee and Logan were debating, Roman was stuck glancing between the two of them. He couldn’t stop noticing things, like how Dee’s nose scrunched up whenever he was confused, or how Logan adjusted his glasses ever so slightly when he was impressed. He knew more of their micro-expressions than they probably knew themselves. It was insane.

So, instead of moping around glancing at them lovingly all day, Roman had taken to avoiding them and trying to be less gay. So far, it wasn’t working very well, but he had written some emotionally charged poetry that had helped slightly. So, that was basically his new life plan. Go for walks and write poetry until he died or got over his crushes. Probably death, knowing him.

Roman pushed opened the door, listening quietly for the others. It’d been unusually quiet since the morning, and he was mostly convinced that the others were out. One could never be too careful. He smiled to himself, thinking about how proud Virgil would be of him. Sneaking around in the middle of the day to avoid people? It was just Virgil’s style. Roman entered the hall slowly, grabbing his coat from the wall. Well… He went to. All that he came across was empty wall. His coat wasn’t there.

He froze. Fuck, what was he supposed to do? It was raining today, ad he couldn’t risk getting sick. Being sick meant staying inside and being inside meant more time with Dee and Logan. He tried to remember where he’d been yesterday. He’d come back late, and grabbed a snack from the kitchen before sneaking back into his room. He swore that as soon as he’d walked in he’d hung up his coat, but was it possible he’d left it in the living room? Slowly, he walked down the hall, hearing no noises coming from the living room. He stuck his head around the door, relieved to see nobody there. Slowly, he lowered his guard and walked into the living room, beginning his search for his missing jacket.

That is, until he heard cluttering coming from the kitchen. He froze and cursed at himself for neglecting to check over the counter that divided the kitchen and living room. But now, it was too late. Patton popped his head up from behind the counter, humming to himself as he placed a bowl on the side. He glanced up and smiled at Roman.

“Good afternoon Roman!” Patton greeted cheerily, and Roman glanced around quickly, but no following footsteps proceeded.

“If you’re looking for the others, you’re too late.” Patton chuckled.

“They went out for the day and won’t be back until late.” He explained. Roman let out a breath of relief, relaxing immediately.

“Oh, alright then.” Roman walked towards the counter, leaning on it as Patton stood on the other side.

“What are you making?” Roman asked, glancing at all of the baking ingredients.

“Just some good old fashioned cookies! Do you wanna help?” Patton asked.

Roman paused, mulling it over. He did enjoy making things, and he loved to spend time with Patton. Plus, the others were out right now which meant he wouldn’t risk bumping into them. Patton was smiling at him hopefully, and Roman made up his mind instantly. He conjured up an apron for himself. It was red with gold linings, and had curled text that read “Good enough to eat!” Patton clapped, smiling and Roman smiled back. Patton always had thought his powers were cool, and Roman loved hearing the compliments that were sent his way. Roman walked into the kitchen, chuckling as he saw Patton’s apron. It was light blue with white spots, with black text that read “I know how to bakewell!” along with a picture of a bakewell tart. It was perfect for him.

For a while the two prepared the cookies, Roman enjoying every moment. Patton played some disney songs in the back, meaning Roman strode through the kitchen dramatically, singing at the top of his voice. Patton joined in for all the duets, playing his roles perfectly. When they weren’t singing they were exchanging pleasantries, giggling as Roman shared stories from work or when Patton told a particularly clever joke. The two worked in tandem, and when the cookies were in the oven Roman didn’t hesitate to offer to bake even more. He enjoyed hanging out with Patton, it always made him feel happy.

Currently Patton was pouring the newly made cake mixture into the baking tray. When he finished, he grabbed a spoon, scooping up some of the extra mixture.

“Want some?” Patton asked, eyes glittering mischievously. Roman looked around, making sure Logan wasn’t near. Whenever Patton baked, Logan always made sure Patton washed the bowls immediately, never allowing him or anyone else to have some sweet uncooked goodness. But, Logan wasn’t here, and there was still quite a bit of batter left.

“Absolutely!” Roman grinned. Patton extended the spoon and Roman opened his mouth, allowing Patton to feed him the batter. It tasted amazing.

Roman grabbed a spoon and did the same for Patton, the two giggling as they fed each-other cake mix.

Everything was going great until Roman went for the spoon too fast. Neither him nor Patton were ready, and the batter missed, instead splatting onto his face. The two stood in silence for a minute before breaking out into laughter.

“Sorry, sorry!” Patton apologized between breaths, a hand on Roman’s shoulder. Roman shook his head, seeing as how it was equally his fault. A grin split on his face and he dunked a finger into the batter. And then he booped Patton’s nose. Patton paused in his movements, stilling in a way that reminded Roman of when Logan was processing information. He slowly looked down, his eyes crossing as he attempted to look at his nose.

“Now we’re even.” Roman explained. Patton smiled at Roman, eyes glinting.

“Are you sure?” Without another word, a battle was begun. But instead of blades, it was batter. Spoons at the ready, the two ran around the kitchen, flinging batter at each-other. It mostly ended up on the other surfaces- fortunate for them. Until they had to clean it up of course. Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. And with an empty batter bowl, the war had to stop. Still, Roman was having a wonderful time. He wanted to make at least one more thing before he escaped back to his room.

“Brownies?” He proposed, as Patton crawled out from his hiding space.

“Sounds good!” Patton agreed, grabbing the flour.

Patton began to walk over. Only, since his arms were occupied with flour he couldn’t properly see the floor. Which means he wasn’t watching his step. A floor covered in cake batter and Patton unable to move away from it? Roman saw the fall before it happened. Sure enough, Patton slipped, sending himself and the flour flying. Roman moved quick, his arms catching Patton just before he hit the ground. From this position, it almost looked like a dip at the end of a dance. He brought Patton up slowly, who was clinging onto Roman’s shoulders tightly. The bag of flour was on the ground, however most of its contents were on Patton. Everything from his hair to his hands was covered in the white powder. Patton reached for his face and removed his glasses, blinking the flour from his eyes.

He… looked weird without the glasses. There was a clear lining on his face from where the glasses had covered him, making it almost look like a tan mark. And his eyes. They were still the warm bright blue they’ve always been, but they were unfocused. Obviously because he couldn’t see anything right now. Still, Roman could see the happiness that shone within them. And Roman smiled, knowing it was him that made Patton so happy. Roman softly took Patton’s glasses, cleaning them on his apron before gently placing them back on Patton’s face. Patton blinked, his eyes focusing on Roman and he muttered a soft thanks.

“You saved me.” Patton uttered, running a hand through his hair to shake the flour away. The white on ginger was surprisingly a good look, and Roman wondered if that’s what Patton’s hair would look like when he got old. He then wondered if he’d still be close enough to Patton to see the change.

“Of course, I couldn’t just let you go.” Roman replied. He was still holding Patton by the waist even though Patton could more than likely stand on his own. But, Patton made no attempts to move away from it, so Roman continued to hold him.

“Guess I really… fell for you, huh?” Patton continued, a large smile breaking out on his face. Roman laughed loudly, pulling Patton slightly closer as the other man shared in the laughter.

Before he could stop himself, Roman reached out and brushed a stray curl out of Patton’s face. Was it just him, or did Patton… lean into it? Roman internally shook his head. No, it was just him imagining things in the heat of the moment. Patton liked Logan, he was sure of it. Patton was toying with the strap of Roman’s apron, and Roman shook himself out of his musings to look at Patton. His eyes were staring straight at him, filled with so much emotion he couldn’t tell what half of it was. They shone through the lenses of his glasses, sparkling like diamonds. There was something in his eyes that Roman recognized though. It was the same look Patton had whenever he looked at Logan. But… Logan wasn’t here. It was only Roman.

Could… Could Patton really be looking at him in the same way? Experimentally, Roman pulled Patton closer, reveling in the familiar closeness he felt. It felt the same as the warmth from his hugs, or from his smiles. Patton moved with him, his hands now moving to the back of Roman’s neck. His eyes were so open and honest, and he was looking at Roman like he was the only thing that mattered. Roman couldn’t deny it anymore. That look, it was for him. Roman didn’t doubt for a second that he was looking at Patton the same way. Patton tilted his head ever so slighty. An invitation. And Roman, Roman didn’t think. He didn’t think about what it may do for their friendship, he didn’t think about Patton’s crush on Logan, he didn’t think about his own infatuation with Logan and Dee. He just moved. Always an actions first kind of guy. They could think it through later.

Roman moved, capturing Patton’s lips in a soft kiss. It was dry, seeing as how Patton’s lips were covered in flour. It was dry, and it wasn’t nearly as romantic as Roman would’ve liked. Covered in cake batter and flour, standing in the middle of the kitchen as their goodies baked in the oven. It was short, the two of them being pulled away by the sound of the timer going off. It was dry, and it wasn’t very romantic, and it was too short.

All in all, It was perfect. Roman only felt warmth when he kissed Patton. He felt flutters of everything, flying in every direction. Memories of shared laughter and giggles, and Roman realized he’d always looked at Patton this way. He felt Patton, chest against chest, his heart beating in rhythm with Roman’s. Roman felt and saw so much, but at the same time, there was nothing. The whole world melted away and it was like they were floating.

There was no awkwardness when the kiss ended. There was only a shared smile, and the two went right back to baking. Back to laughing and giggling. Sharing stories and making a big mess. Dancing and singing as the two cleaned up. A clink of brownie against brownie as they tried their fruits of labour. It went right back to before, only this time there were kisses. Quick kisses as they passed each-other in the kitchen, or between songs. A proper kiss while they were waiting for the cake to cool. Roman did eventually go back to his room, taking a few cookies and a slice of cake with him. He’d promised Patton to come out more though. It turned out that Patton had missed his company.

Later, the thoughts would roll in. He’d realize that even after kissing Patton, he still felt things for Dee and Logan. He’d wonder if that made him a bad person. He’d wonder what he and Patton were now. Were they friends? Boyfriends? Something in-between? He’d remember Patton’s glances at Logan, and wonder if he’d stop Patton from pursuing that. He wondered if Patton still liked Logan, just as he did. He wondered if it’d come down to Patton having to choose between the two of them. He’d decided he’d give in to let Patton be happy with Logan. He’d wonder if Patton did have to choose, and he chose Logan, would it ruin his friendship with Roman? Roman would wonder if it’d been a good idea to kiss him in the first place.

Later, all of these thoughts would permeate his mind.

But for now, Roman was happy, and so was Patton.

That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> HHHH OK so at first it was gonna be a similar revelation of Roman realising he liked Patton and having a lil gay freakout but I couldn't stop myself from writing the kiss. Basically I just thought it makes sense bc they're both really emotional and I'd imagine they both fall for ppl really quickly so it just made sense that the moment would effect both of them


End file.
